


Kiss it All Better

by Desert_B



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito dies, Angst, M/M, author regrets nothing and everything, sad asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_B/pseuds/Desert_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami loses everything he ever cared for...</p><p> </p><p>An angst fic after hearing the song Kiss it Better - Nightcore</p><p>Feeling angsty after hearing the song Kiss It Better - Nightcore<br/>(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A&list=RD1G5qULxlw9A#t=1)</p><p>Recommend you to listen to this song whilst reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Busy with last week of internship and reports come piling up. Hearing moody music recently and came across Kiss it Better - Nightcore ver. and decided to do up a chapter on this.
> 
> Feeling angsty after hearing the song Kiss It Better - Nightcore  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G5qULxlw9A&list=RD1G5qULxlw9A#t=1)
> 
> Recommend you to listen to this song whilst reading. Bold represents lyrics from song..

Darkness fell and **he sits in his cell and then lays on the bed as he covers his head and closes his eyes.** The scene that seems like only yesterday appears in his mind's eye. 

\-----FLASHBACK-------

Akihito clutches his arm with a joyful smile upon his face as he points about the mall with an excited look on his face, chatting about the different models of cameras and the new shops that opened recently in the mall. It happened in a flash and **he sees a smoking gun, the coward who ran and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life.** The crowd scatters as he is pulled down by his guards and distant shots and shouts filled the air.

He looks down and sees Akihito's chest bloom red with blood, his face held a slight smile as tears started to flow freely from his cerulean eyes .

 **" Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go..."** , A pale hand reached for his face as Akihito whispers, **"It's not your fault love, you didn't know.. You didn't know.."**

He grabs Akihito's hands and **they feel so cold as he brought him close and kisses his face, whispering, " Everything will be alright.."** He screams for Kirishima and Suoh before **his eyes fell onto the gun on the ground and his rage grew inside and he swore, 'I'll avenge my lover tonight..'**

 **Akihito starts to cry, "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go..."** before his hand felt numb and fell to the floor.

\-----END FLASHBACK-------

He is brought out of his nightmare as the door to his cell bangs loudly and the guard behind it smirks before walking away. **Now he sits behind bars, 25 to life and Akihito is no longer in his arms. He couldn't bring him back even with a bullet to the heart of the back of the man who tore his world apart.**

\-----FLASHBACK-------

" Asami-sama, there are too many witnesses!" screamed Kirishima as Asami holds up his gun and shoots the man as his figure runs off into the distance. The other men were soon dealt with by his own men but the damage was done. He recedes to cradle Akihito in his arms as the distant sirens edged closer and soon, he and his men were surrounded by the police with guns held up.

The next few weeks went by in a blur as he remembers bits and pieces. Him being arrested, brought to court and having various charges placed on him despite Kuroda's arguments and shouts in the court. He remembers being stripped of his possessions and social standings as he is soon dressed in the appropriate attire of the place where he would soon spend the rest of his life in. 

\-----END FLASHBACK-------

Now he spends the rest of his life in prison, behind bars and within the dark walls of confinement. He settles back down and buries his head in his hands and clutches his heart. **All he holds now is the memory, all he has now is the memory of his love as he cries, "Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me.."**

**" Stay with me..."**

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to incorporate a song into a fic.. Tell me what you think? Leave comments and kudos if you like it, thanks!


End file.
